Zephyr
by ashehole
Summary: Sharing one tent always leads to something not quite as unexpected as you might think.


"One tent."

Alina tries to not smile, forcing her lips together to keep any expression off of her face. Honestly, she doesn't relish the idea of having to spend the night with Zoya either, trapped in the same small space with the other girl.

Zoya focuses her electric stare on Alina, as if this is somehow her fault. Maybe in a roundabout sort of way, it is. And she almost says that, almost tells Zoya well she supposes she could just go back into the past and stay with the Darkling, then they wouldn't have to share a tent.

Her lips part, the words on the tip of her tongue.

Zoya, as is her way, beats her to saying anything. "I refuse to share a blanket with you."

A crooked smile worms its way to Alina's mouth anyway, earning her a scowl. "There's only one blanket, too."

"Then it's mine," the beautiful Grisha huffs before stomping into the tent.

Glancing over her shoulder, she catches Mal's stare and gives him a shrug. If she could have had her way, she'd have chosen to sleep with him instead of Zoya, of course. Being in close quarters with her for any extended length of time sounded like a death wish.

Then again, Alina's sure that Zoya would have picked Mal, too.

She crawls into the tent after Zoya, curling up on her side of the sleeping area. It's small, one of the smallest ones left, but the two of them are not big enough to warrant any further space. True to her word, Zoya has stolen the sole blanket left to them, the object wrapped around her so tightly, Alina wonders how it is she's even breathing.

There's a chill in the air, and it's too risking to summon her own light, so Alina just sighs and tries to ignore it. Exhaustion creeps in around the edges, her body sinking into the ground like she might never get up from it again. Time to rest and regroup and figure out what's next.

She thinks she falls asleep, because Zoya wakes her up by shoving the heel of her foot into Alina's thigh.

"Your teeth are keeping me awake," Zoya grumbles.

"My teeth?" Rolling onto her side, she can make out Zoya's outline in the darkness.

"Chattering."

Alina groans. "I'm cold, what do you expect? Either share the blanket or put up with my chattering."

She closes her eyes again, pulling her knees to her chest to preserve body heat. Saints above, what a spoiled brat, as if touching Alina was going to give her some incurable disease. She imagines summoning the sun. She imagines turning it on Zoya, and it helps to soothe her irritation a little bit.

It's several moments later before Alina hears movement next to her. Or maybe it's longer. That earlier exhaustion has her in a death grip, and all she really wants is to sleep. So she ignores it, and whatever it is that Zoya's doing until she feels something drape along her body.

Her eyes pop open, only to find Zoya a few inches from her face. A grimace tugs at her lips, as if annoyed that she got caught pulling the blanket around Alina.

"I'd rather share the blanket than hear that Saints awful noise. What a pathetic Sun Summoner that you can't even keep yourself warm."

"Shut up, Zoya."

She does, thankfully. She lies back down, closer to Alina now. Her thigh grazes against Alina's, and she is suddenly all too awake. All too aware.

She'd have to be incredibly stupid to not notice how beautiful Zoya is.

It has, in fact, been a point of extreme pain for Alina a time or two. To be against someone so absolutely stunning in comparison to herself. Even using her powers, she can't hope to be close to that kind of beauty. She can't help but to think about it, too. Stray thoughts that all come tumbling down on her now, probably because of the desperation of their lives, the ridiculous situation they've found themselves in, the warmth rolling off of Zoya's skin.

They're quiet, but neither of them fall back asleep, huddled under the ratty blanket meant to keep them warm.

And then Zoya's hand is over hers, fingers splayed lazily. Alina sucks in a breath.

"Are we going to be okay?" Zoya asks, and Alina's torn in two strange directions, her nerves on fire where Zoya is touching her and her brain uncertain how to equate that question to the Grisha next to her.

"I have no idea," Alina answers honestly.

Zoya snorts, nodding slowly. A black curl tumbles over her shoulder, brushing against her cheek. "I don't want to die."

"I don't think anyone does."

"I don't want to live under the Darkling's rule, either, Alina. So you better do what you have to."

She sighs. "I'm trying," is what she manages to whisper in the darkness between them.

She's about to roll over, about to try and get some sleep, but then Zoya is moving again, above her, against her. Her lips form against Alina's, kissing her insistently. She tastes like the wind, like freedom, like barely contained fear and anger.

Alina wonders what Zoya tastes when she kisses her like that, if she can find salvation in the Sun Summoner's mouth.

With her free hand, the one not entangled with Zoya's, she manages to brush that curl from her face, to wrap her fingers up in it and more.

She's been kissed before. By the Darkling, by Mal.

But she's never kissed the wind.

"There are things you'll never have if he wins," Zoya breathes against her mouth.

Alina's heart hammers in her chest, and she feels like she'll never catch her breath again. "I'll keep it in mind."


End file.
